Laborkio, Clone of Fang
by Harqiz Daino
Summary: Switzerland experiment 38, raised by the mysterious League of Myths and Leagues and put in charge of the Himalayan Avian Village Project finds that he is the clone of the infamous Fang. Different in everyway from his original, Laborkio sets out to return Angel and Gazzy to their their family but gets caught in middle of the flocks war!
1. Introduction

Laborkio

It was cold and damp in the basement of the lab. Water dripped from the ceiling and the cries of another child could be heard throughout the chilly room. A young boy with long messy black hair comforted his cage mate. Her sniffles were muffled and the tears came in rivers, he could do nothing but hold her head against his small chest as the small cheap light clicked off for the night. His own cries of sorrow would soon be answered.


	2. Clone or Original? That is the Question

Ten Years Later:

The Himalayan Avian Village Project

The sun burned brighter than ever as it shone through my black feathers and lit up the icy mountain side. I twisted around in a loop and felt my muscles work with strength and flexibility, gliding through the air like a weightless acrobat.

I was slowly starting to appreciate the lack of air resistance and worked on improving my flying to levels previously unimaginable. I was sent here about a year ago by The League of Myths and Legends with the hope that I could lead the growing numbers of escaped avian-human lab experiments to a sort of order. I myself had been freed from a lab experiment and knew the pains of growing up with an intense fear of needles. Raised by the league in a plushy French home that had a few feathers themselves I had more then recovered. Now it was my turn to lead my kind to the skies of freedom.

I stuck the landing with a twirl of wind and faced my second in command Brackle. He was taller than me by a couple inches and had an impressive blond Mohawk that many of the younger children just had to touch. Fair skinned with beautiful brown eyes that could melt an icy heart, I couldn't say no when he begged to be my second in command. Over this past year working together had brought us closer but taking care of the village took up much of our time so we weren't a couple.

Yet.

Brackle had dropped more hints then rain cloud at a downpour and tonight I planned to take him up on his offer of a date. As I flexed my wings slowly I caught his eyes wandering down my feathers and in a girly voice I squeaked.

"Oooh Brackle! A man is not his wing span! Stop being such a perv!"

I pulled my dense winter coat tight around my lean frame.

"But you know I can't help it Laborkio! Your feathers are just so damn fine!"

He played along smiling.

"Then you're just going to have to deal with watching them at a distance you horn dog!"

At that he scooped me up in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"You know I can't do that Laborkio…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we rubbed noses, breathing in the thin mountain air together. I smiled and closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"You know that date you've been begging for?"

His eyes opened and searched mine as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah? What about it?"

He asked slowly, but I could feel the excited energy building in his muscles.

"I've decided to take you up on it, tonight"

I felt my feet leave the ground as he twirled around with me in his arms. Holding me tightly as we left the ground. His huge golden wings spanning the entire alcove and pulled us both out into the sky. I danced with him in flight for a while before promising him a time and a place. Then I headed off to help in the nursery leaving him with his daily duty of collecting reports from the 8 outposts that surrounded and protected the main village center.

I did pretty much any job that came along, my main mission was to prevent arguments and make it so people knew I was trying to help. Yesterday I had helped with garbage collection because one person had fallen ill and today I was in the nursery to help my old friend Januari adjust to a couple of new kids that had been rescued over in America.

I walked in and hung my long overcoat by the door as I was greeted by a rush of children.

"La-La!"

A young blue winged girl cried out as she wrapped her small body around my leg and looked up at me with huge golden eyes. She had curly blue locks all the way down to her waist, I myself knew just how untamable it was. It was like it had a mind of its own!

"Hi there Nikia"

I gently pried her off my leg and pulled her into a big hug. She reached up and pulled on my long black hair that was falling out of my long ponytail.

"Silky Silky! La-La's hair feels nice!"

"Ouchy, don't tug on La-La's hair please Nikia"

I begged as I tried to separate her little fingers from the strands.

"Laborkio! Thank goodness you're here, the two new kids are trying to escape, and I told them recess is just in a little while but I'm afraid they'll take off!"

The nursery master, Januari rushed in with her glasses askew and head band falling into her eyes. I turned her around, pulled the head band tighter and ruffled her short spiky white hair. Looking over her shoulder with those milky grey eyes and snort of frustration.

"I swear, one day this headband WILL stay in place"

"Yes, and that day the sky will fall in on itself and we will all float into space"

I joked with a mischievous smile and a soft pat on her shoulder.

"Now, about those rebellious newcomers?"

"Oh dear! They are trouble with a capital T! One has been reading everyone's mind and scaring them and the other has been trying to build a mega bomb in the bathroom!"

"Sounds like we have a problem! Now let's see if we can find a solution"

Coolly walking into main playroom to find two sets of wide blue eyes staring at me from underneath blond locks of straw like hair.

"No… My name is Laborkio, who is Fang?"

They both gave one another a terrified look and stepped back.

"So, your Fang's evil clone?"

The little girl asked quietly as she shifted backwards slowly.

"I do not remember doing anything evil, in fact I think I do a lot of good things for people, which would make me a good person, right?"

I was trying to be comforting but these children were starting to unnerve me with talk of evil clones. I knew that several of the other children were designed to be clones but I never thought I could be a clone. Or maybe someone had cloned me? I doubt that.

"No, you're a clone! Fang is the original!"

The little girl almost cried out. Tears of confusion and anger rolled down her face but the little boy just stood there with shock in his eyes and a hand on the little girls arm.

"I want to go home! I want to see the flock again!"

Now they were both crying and I turned to Januari.

"These kids need to go back, I have a nagging feeling that my original will be wanting them back"

And that was the time I learned that there was more then one of me.

_And that he was a total asshole._


	3. Pilot Of Duty

Laborkio: Chapter Two

I did not expect America to be this large.

I mean, I've _seen _a map of America. once. I never realized just how big it was. Of course it wasn't as big as some countries but still, it was a lot of area to cover. So we stared up at the council room map.

Januari and I stood there scratching our heads as the little girl who had introduced herself as Angel was pointing to a couple of spots. She must have had a really good sense of direction because it only took her a few minutes to pinpoint where she had been and where we should go to find her "flock".

Januari was from America so I looked to her to find a solution, she had only had a month between being freed from her cage and being sent here but she still had an advantage over me. No bite, she was staring just as intensely at the map as I was.

We caught a bit of luck when Angel drastically changed pins to across the Atlantic and pointed to Germany.

"If Max is looking for me she would follow the trail to Itex, maybe we can intercept her."

"But Fang is in California! That's in the opposite direction." Added Gazzy.

"I think we need to join Max" Angel argued and her brother gave in with a worried look up at me.

"To Germany we go, there's no way we will make it in time to get to Max if we fly so we are going to have to call in and ask for a ride." Ah, the advantages of getting looked after by the rich. When we needed something, we knew who to ask. But given the time frame this held, we needed someone to fly us fast and the nearest flyer was… dammit.

"Januari, the one person who can get here fast enough with a plane is Rizton."

"Ooooh no No NO!" She shook her head and backed up.

"He is insane! I'm not getting into a plane with him!"

"Shh, you'll scare the children, and he is not that bad! Sure he almost got Fawn killed but he didn't, did he? One small ride and we can fly bac-"

"I am NOT getting on a plane with that crazy alien dog man thing!"

"What?" Asked Gazzy innocently.

"She has a phobia of things she shouldn't worry about." I said mysteriously and waved my hands around.

"What he means kids is that he's going to get us all killed"

"WHAT!?" But I had already raced off to find the only phone we had here. The land line which probably costed more than the entire village because of just how long the cord had to be to reach us. Januari raced after me and nearly caught me as I dived out the window. I cackled as I maneuvered around the tall spires and down into the barely flyable streets to the Message shop.

Birds fluttered out of my way as I landed on the balcony and walked into the tiny shop embedded into the side of a spire. Bird posts lined one wall, letter boxes filled the other, a table piled high with blank papers and new envelopes stood next to the door. A reception desk cluttered with writing tools and a huge log book opened wide lined the back wall. Fawn, our mail man, was fast asleep.

"FAWN!" He jumped up and assaulted me with a ruler. Crazy eyes and crazier hair as he jumped over the desk and tackled me.

"FOR NARNIA!" Oh boy, he's been dreaming again. Fawn had recently been rescued from a lab that had been buried deep in the amazon rainforest. We think that he was accidentally turned part parrot. There was no way someone sat in a lab and said to themselves "You know what? I'm going to make a black parrot man today!" but you never know with insane people. We all called him Fawn because of his unhealthy obsession with the mythical creature, the Fawn. Hence, FOR NARNIA. The first book that he had read for fun compared to the other books he had been forced to read as an experiment.

"Oh crap! Sorry Laborkio… I was…"

"Working on your entertaining skills, obviously. Now, can I use that phone of yours?"

"Yes! Of course! Sorry…" He said, pushing back his long multi colored hair which spiked back up into a foot tall head dress.

"No no no, entertainment is something you can never take too seriously" I said as I swayed around the desk and he went back to sheepishly going over the huge log book. It tracked all records of incoming and outgoing messages, including phone calls. Not that any of us really called or messaged anyone, just the kids who were trying to keep in touch with kids they had been raised with who had been sent to the other villages meant for them. Like kids with fishy additions lived on an island out in the pacific, kids with cat or dog-like additions or basically a ground creature would go to forest village out in South America's darkest regions. Just like we stayed in Himalayas.

To each his own. I picked up the phone and rung for the craziest pilot this side of the universe.

"PUT THE MAMMOTH DOWN, Hi, you have reached the residence of one Rizton Obsidian, how may I help you?"

"Heyyyyy"

"Hiiii La-La"

"Hi Rizton, I require your services to return a lost package to Germany, what do you say?" I said, twisting my long hair in my fingers like a girl phoning for a date. Rizton had a few kids of his own to worry about, the league had lots of kids in it from all around the world, some were to dangerous to let run around so another system was set for them. They were more... Top notch? Crazy? Way to powerful? We never received news about them and the little bits we saw of them were, chilling.

"Eh, I'm in the neighborhood and Germany is around, sure, tomorrow morning? No, SToP TRYING To EAT YoUR BRoTHER!"

"Sounds good. See you at the airstrip," I hung up quickly and walked away as Fawn shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Crazy people…" before falling asleep again.


End file.
